Your sweet smile
by LilettLenz
Summary: Que dolorosas son las despedidas, era lo que Kageyama pensaba. Corto Kagehina. Despedidas.


Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos.

* * *

Había lamentado mucho no habérselo dicho, a pesar de las tantas oportunidades, de tantos silencios entre ambos, simplemente dejó que cada una de ellas se alejara con lentitud, perdiéndose en el tiempo.

Cuando vio en sus ojos, las pupilas que se expandían por las palabras que soltaba emocionado, sintió tanta felicidad que estaba a punto de llorar. Había pensado que jamás iba a apartarse de su lado, estando juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

Tobio solo atinó a sonreír de forma queda, casi imperceptible, ajustándose la mochila en la espalda y caminando en dirección contraria hacia donde iba con Hinata. El hambre que hace un par de horas no le dejaba tranquilo, mitigó de golpe y decidió regresar a la cancha de voleibol para seguir practicando, sin descanso, sintió los pasos rápidos de Hinata tras suyo mientras lo seguía,molesto por el hecho de que no le había dicho nada ante la sorpresa que le había lanzado hace apenas unos minutos.

—Tonto Kageyama, ¡deberías estar feliz por mí! —decía mientras aventaba pequeñas piedras hacia la cabeza de su amigo, la altura de Kageyama había aumentado cuando pasaron a tercero, y aunque él había crecido tambien un par de centímetros. Sentía como si ambos no hubieran cambiado nada. — ¡Sé feliz por mí, tontoyama! —

Irritado, Kageyama dio la vuelta con rapidez, tomando las piedrecillas que estaban en el suelo, y golpeando a Hinata con ellos, dándole directamente en el pecho. No pudiendo controlar la fuerza con la que los lanzaba, tiró todos al suelo para no lastimar a su amigo.

Los lugares donde habían impactado las piedras en su cuerpo, le comenzaron a dar picazones. Llevó luego su vista a Hinata y él se encontraba parado frente a él, con la vista baja. Ahí venia nuevamente el silencio incomodo entre ambos, su cuerpo dio un ligero temblor y respiró hondo, quizás esta no fuera la última vez que quedarían juntos antes de la partida de Hinata. Pero si iba a ser una de las pocas veces desde su selección al equipo nacional de Japón. Quizás Hinata le había dicho aquello por la frustración de que él aun no podía compararse al nivel que Tobio ahora poseía.

—Estoy feliz, —respondió con sinceridad, dándose la vuelta nuevamente cuando Hinata levantó de golpe su cabeza cuando escuchó sus palabras. —Estoy feliz por ti…

— ¿En serio?—Hinata lo siguió, quitándose también los zapatos, imitando lo que hacía Kageyama por inercia, desde el último año, su combinación se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, quizás al fin se habían acoplado de forma armoniosa.

Observó a Kageyama tomando un balón con sus manos y asentir frente a este, dando otra sonrisa. Eran dos sonrisas en un día, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendido. Observar dos sonrisas de Tobio en un día le daba una tranquilidad indescriptible, como si todo fuera a estar bien.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar. — Dijo cuándo elevó el balón de sus manos, y saltó con toda la potencia que tenía, golpeándolo de forma impecable hacia su amigo de cabello anaranjado, haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre la cancha, recibiéndolo como lo haría Nishinoya, aprendiendo de él después de muchas prácticas.

—Sí, — respondió con la mirada decidida ante un amigo de años, —nos volveremos a ver.

Ambos continuaron de ese modo, Kageyama golpeaba con fuerza cada uno de sus saques y contraía la mandíbula para contener el llanto. Que dolorosas eran las despedidas, pensó.

Obteniendo fuerza de la sonrisa que escapaba de los labios de Hinata, mientras respondía cada una de las recepciones de sus saques. Se sintió incapaz de decir nada.

* * *

"Siempre vuelves a tus raíces", dice un dicho.

He comenzado a comer correctamente y a cuidar de mi, aún tengo asuntos que tratar, pero estoy dando un paso a la vez...

Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien, ustedes también háganlo a su manera, aunque sea lento, todo siempre es aprendizaje.

Espero seguir en sinfonía, quiero presentar un fic de Kimetsu no Yaiba, pronto, quizás sea pronto. (wattpad)

Chao


End file.
